


Pillow Huggers

by mitsu_ki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto and Naruto bond over being gay, Boruto wants to cuddle Mitsuki, Boruto’s Slow Too, Chocho and Sarada are love gurus, Flirty Mitsuki, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mitsuki wants to cuddle Boruto, Mitsuki’s a Little Slow, Mutual Pining, Shy Boruto, Team 7 are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsu_ki/pseuds/mitsu_ki
Summary: When asked if they hug pillows in their sleep, Boruto and Mitsuki start to think about hugging each other. (ON HOLD)
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfics after 2-3 years, so im a little rusty. we need more borumitsu in this world. im on twitter but im gonna stay anonymous for now.. eheh. the new gen are 17 in this by the way

“Hey Boruto, do you hug pillows in your sleep?” 

Boruto eyed Sarada in a confused manner. “The hell, Sarada, what type of question is that?” 

The raven haired girl knocked her bestfriend in the head with her fist, “IDIOT! You don’t know? The seventh hokage does it!!”

This led Boruto to widening his eyes, his face showing disgust mixed with a hint of playfulness. 

“Huh? How do you know how my dad sleeps? And why do you even care, hmmm?” 

“ITS INCLUDED IN AN INFORMATIONAL BOOK ABOUT HIM!” 

Sarada huffed, her cheeks dusting pink due to her slip-up of how much she researched about her secret idol, Naruto Uzumaki. 

The two were at it for so long that they didn’t even notice their blue haired teammate watching them silently, a smile etched on his lips the entire time. 

“Boruto, I think we should go report our mission now.” 

Mitsuki’s eyes softened when he saw Boruto’s head swivel in his direction. The whiskered boy blinked for a few seconds, before realizing the sun was beginning to set and the sky was a orange-pink hue. 

“Shit, sorry ‘tsuki. I’ll walk you home, kay?” 

Mitsuki just hummed in agreement and had a beaming smile on his face, leaving Boruto’s chest fuzzy.

The team stood up from the forest ground they were sitting on, wiping leaves and a few specks of dirt off their clothes. The walk back to the office was comfortably silent, as they indulged in each others presence while seeing children and shinobi walk to their homes before nightfall.

Sarada broke the silence; 

“Hey, Mitsuki”.  
“Hm?”  
“Do you?”  
“Do I what?”  
“Hug pillows while you sleep?”

Boruto’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, sighing while waiting for Mitsuki’s response. 

“Ah.. I don’t. Mikazuki tries to cuddle me while I sleep, but I’ve never really thought about hugging anything while I rest”. His yellow eyes gleamed ominously while he paused, before adding on, “Hey, speaking of Lord Seventh, you know he hugs pillows because he was touch deprived as a kid? It’s what all people do when they lack affection at a young age.”

There was an awkward silence. Boruto and Sarada looked at Mitsuki, wondering how to react to this new information. A pang of guilt hit both of them, realizing that they were bickering over Naruto’s lack of love during his childhood. Mitsuki noticed this and giggled, snapping the two out of their sad trances. 

“It’s alright, you two didn’t know. Now let’s not waste anymore time, Konohamaru-sensei will chew us out”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to work ao3.. T___T

“You three need to report in sooner, we thought you guys got delayed due to a serious issue!” 

Boruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled, apologizing to Konohamaru for the wait. After going over the basic highlights of their simple mission, he waved goodbye to him and Sarada, and started to head home.

He walked outside and stared at the moon, now glowing bright compared to a few hours ago. As he was gazing off into the distance, he sensed a calming presence behind him.

“Mitsuki”.

The pale boy was looking at him attentively, a small smile on his face.

“Boruto, are you going to walk me home?”

The blonde’s cheeks flamed up, realizing that he’d forgotten about the promise he made with him. 

“Ah, y-yeah! Lets go, tsuki”.

The evening stroll to Mitsuki’s house was filled with giggles and lingering stares. Whenever Boruto’s hands brushed against the latters, they both instantly felta spark run through their veins, cheeks glowing red and hearts beating abnormally. 

The thing was, this electric feeling never came up until a few weeks ago. The duo had always been close since their academy days, they were labelled as ‘two peas in a pod’. Yet, recently the atmosphere felt different. Mitsuki felt the urge to intertwine his slim fingers around boruto’s warm ones, and Boruto wanted to constantly be around Mitsuki, he yearned to admire his smile without anyone noticing, and to listen to his voice for hours on end. 

As they walked side-by-side in a comfortable and warm silence, Mitsuki started to shuffle closer  towards Boruto, his arms inches away from the others’.

“M-Mitsuki..?” Boruto breathed out, his cheeks flushing. His fingers were itching to feel his pale, smooth fingers against the other boy’s.  But before he could, they both found themselves standing in front of Mitsuki’s apartment complex. 

“Thank you for walking me here, Boruto. Are you sure you’ll be safe? It’s dark”. 

“Mm, I’ll be fine.” He paused momentarily, before blurting out, “Hey Mitsuki, have you really never hugged anything while you slept?“ 

_SHIT._ Boruto didn’t mean to ask that. 

_ What the hell was that slip-up? Why’d he ask that? Did it come off as rude?  _

Panicking, he covered his mouth immediately, choking up an awkward, small cough and standing as stiff as a statue. Mitsuki raised an eyebrow teasingly, before answering his question. 

“You should come find out one day, Boruto”. 

He then quickly turned around and walked into his apartment room, his cheeks bursting with hues of pink as he shut the door.

Boruto’s jaw hung open for what seemed like a couple minutes, but was merely a few seconds. Before he could ask Mitsuki as to what he was implying, the pretty, blue haired boy was gone, leaving Boruto awkwardly standing in front of Mitsuki’s door, ears reddening as seconds passed. 

The blonde sighed, his heart thumping as he turned around and walked back home.

”Damn, that Mitsuki...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chocho!

A large bag of chips ripping open signified the presence of Sarada’s bestfriend, Chocho. 

“Hey Sarada, what’s on your mind? You seem stressed”. 

The Uchiha sighed, turning away from the view of Konoha to stare into the other girl’s honey eyes, “Do you cuddle pillows while you sleep?” 

“What? I mean, when I was a toddler, I hugged my stuffed animals, but I don’t anymore.. why do you ask? Is it for your random research or something?” Chocho replied, the sound of crunching potato chips filling the curious atmosphere. 

“I asked Mitsuki and Boruto the question yesterday, and I feel like—“ 

“Sarada, Chocho!” 

Speak of the devil, Mitsuki and Boruto were walking towards the two girls. 

_“They’re awfully close to each other”,_ Sarada noted silently. 

“What are you two up to?” Mitsuki asked, his eyes scanning the kunoichis as if he already knew. 

Figuring out she couldn’t lie in front of him, the raven-haired inhaled and answered, “The pillow-hugging thing. I asked Chocho about it and was about to tell her that I mentioned it to you two the other day”. 

For some reason, her reply sent Boruto’s cheeks into shades of red close to the color of Sarada’s ninja headband. He was remembering the scene from the previous evening, how he swore Mitsuki implied to cuddle with him before disappearing. She cocked an eyebrow at his reaction, staring at Mitsuki for answer. He only shrugged, a slight smirk on his face before clearing up the confusion: 

“Ah, Boruto seems to have a fever. I think I’ll take him to the clinic. Do you guys want to join?” 

Sarada’s eyes narrowed. Although Mitsuki invited them both, the look on his face told a different story, as if he wanted to be alone with Boruto. What was he hiding? 

“..We’ll stay here. Are you ok ‘tsuki?” 

“Mhm. I’ll catch you two later!” 

He then patted Boruto’s back and grabbed his wrist, which made Chocho and Sarada exchange a curious look, before walking off to the clinic. 

“..What was that all about—“ 

“THEY’RE IN LOVE!” 

Sarada stared at her friend, blinking a few times.

“HUUUUHH??” 

“ITS OBVIOUS, SARADA! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT JUST NOW?” 

“CHO, WHAT?” 

The brown-skinned girl grabbed Sarada’s shoulders, leaning in and shaking her, her eyes glittering with excitement. 

“MITSUKI’S FACE SAID EVERYTHING! BORUTO WAS ALL RED AND—“ 

“Chocho, calm down!” Sarada giggled, “We should respect their privacy. I mean, we already know they’re pretty close..” 

..Now that Sarada thought about it, they did seem a  little off today. But nonetheless, Mitsuki did say the blonde seemed to have a fever, so their behavior wasn’t that suspicious, right? Yet.. 

“.. I think we should silently observe, Cho.” Sarada said in a hushed voice, her eyes gleaming with the same thrill as her best friends’, just to a slightly lower extent. 

She would keep her distance, but like Chocho, she was interested as to what was going on between them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long-ish chapter, enjoy~

As soon as they were out of sight, Mitsuki burst into a quiet but uncontrollable laughter, covering his mouth with his sleeve. 

“H-hey Mitsuki!!” Boruto pouted stubbornly, his cheeks still a shade of red, “Why’d you lie to them? I feel fine, you know!” 

Mitsuki’s giggles quieted down, a smile still on his face. 

“Your face was red. I thought you felt overwhelmed so I took you away from Chocho and Sarada before they began interrogating you”. His face showed nothing but pure innocence and kindness, and Boruto’s heart drummed erratically, his chest squeezing with an unmeasurable amount of warmth for his ... friend? 

_ What was Mitsuki to him?  _

“Mitsuki, let’s go to your place”. Boruto chirped, a sudden burst of energy interrupting his thoughts; and before Mitsuki could respond, the blonde already began running to his apartment. 

“Wh- Boruto!” Mitsuki called out, his eyes widening at the sudden takeoff.

Damn! He was always so unpredictable. 

_But that’s what the blue-haired boy liked about him. _

Mitsuki sighed, and jogged after his blue-eyed wonder, smirking as his hands stretched out to surprise him from behind.

“Huh? Mitsu-“ Boruto began, before he turned around and got swooped up by Mitsuki’s extended arms slowly wrapping around his waist. 

“MITSUKI??” 

If a bystander were to see the scene, it’d be quite amusing. 

Mitsuki was laughing with his kimono half undone due to his excessive running, carrying Boruto bridal style, while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Meanwhile, Boruto was flailing about, mainly because his waist was actually a ticklish spot for him, but also due to the fact that his best friend was inches away from him, smiling and cradling the blonde in his warm arms as the wind rushed in their ears. 

His beauty suddenly struck Boruto, catching him off guard. He stopped squirming around and held his breath as he examined Mitsuki’s facial features. He looked ethereal, golden eyes reflecting the blue skies around them, eyelashes fluttering gently in the breeze. Boruto’s eyes flickered to Mitsuki’s lips, and then quickly looked in another direction before getting carried away. 

“We’re almost there” Mitsuki whispered, his warm voice hitting Boruto’s ears like a lullaby. A hum of agreement was all Boruto managed to let out, before resting his head lightly on the latters chest. This took Mitsuki off guard, his breath hitching as he felt the blonde lean against him as he was jumping midair. Before he stumbled however, he made it to his apartment, landing swiftly by his doorstep and putting his friend down. 

That was close.. 

Mitsuki unlocked the door silently, the jangling of keys and soft breathing from the two being the only sound heard. He walked inside, dragging Boruto by the wrist. 

“I haven’t been here in a few weeks..” Boruto began, scanning the area and sinking into the welcoming scent of Mitsukis home. 

A meow came from further inside the house, and Mitsuki crouched down, “I’m home, Mikazuki”. He picked up the cat, stroking its head while smiling softly. 

Boruto took in the scene, observing how Mitsuki’s pale shoulders were exposed due to his kimono being undone. Sunlight filtered in from the the windows gleamed against his pale skin and blue hair, making him look almost like an angel. Once again, the bashful boy blushed, and slowly began to walk towards the two. 

Suddenly, Boruto felt a cold hand on his forehead, and Mitsuki was all up in his face, checking to see if he felt better. 

“Hmm.. your face is all red, but you don’t feel like you have a fever”. He leaned in closer, their noses almost brushing against each other, “You got anything you want to say, Boruto?” 

At this point, Boruto wanted to scream in embarrassment and excitement. His breathing was slowly beginning to shorten, and his neck was creeping with warmth. 

“N-nothing to say here ‘tsuki!” The blonde squeaked, before putting his shoulders on the others. “Let’s go to your room.. to play video games.. ya know..” 

Mitsuki’s eyes seemed to dim a little, but Boruto didn’t notice. 

“Mhm, sounds good to me”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we’ll have some insight on mitsuki’s thoughts, since i’ve noticed i’ve really been “inner-boruto” heavy :) hehe
> 
> edit: i had this piece of artwork in mind when i was writing this https://twitter.com/iki05410/status/1042060244023533568?s=21


End file.
